


Unguent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [907]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs takes care of Tony after a minor wood chopping incident. Well sort of.





	Unguent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/25/2001 for the word [unguent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/25/unguent).
> 
> unguent  
> A salve for sores, burns, or the like; anointment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #547 Cutting down.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Unguent

Tony hadn't know what he was volunteering for when he agreed to cutting down the trees into firewood. His hands had blisters from where the handle of the axe had rubbed against his skin. He'd somehow managed to scrape his knee on bark when he hadn't been paying enough attention.

Needless to say, he was sore and feeling sorry for himself. Gibbs just shook his head at Tony's carelessness and went to grab the unguent he kept around for the rare occasions he got injured and needed more than a simple band-aid.

Tony tried to milk his injury for all he could, but Gibbs just gave him the stink eye whenever he went too far. There was pampering and then there was laziness. Gibbs was willing to do the first, but the second was not to be allowed. Not even for someone special like Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
